


Koko talvi kesämökillä

by Rusakko



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Saimaa, kalevalainen runous, vuosi 0
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusakko/pseuds/Rusakko
Summary: Ensi ei suostu nukkumaan.





	Koko talvi kesämökillä

Saari on niin pieni, ettei sen nimeä ole merkitty järvikarttaan. Hiekkarantaa ei ole, vain kapea kaislikkoinen poukama kallioiden välissä. Laituri on nostettu talviteloille rantasaunan taakse kumollaan olevan soutuveneen viereen. Puiden katveessa pilkottaa punainen mökki.

Ihmisiä ei näy, eikä mökin piipusta nouse savua. Eino ei siitä huolimatta suostu ajamaan venettä poukamaan, ennen kuin saari on tutkittu tarkemmin.  
”Siltä varalta, että tulee äkkilähtö”, hän mutisee reelingin yli roikkuvalle Sakulle Kainon ja Tuulin laskiessa _Lumilinnun_ pientä kumivenettä vesille. Saku ynähtää vastaukseksi. Eino taitaa tulkita sen myöntymisen merkiksi, koska hän taputtaa Sakua myötätuntoisesti päälaelle. 

Todellisuudessa Saku on siinä pisteessä, että laskisi ilomielin maihin vaikka leprasiirtolaan, jos se vain sijaitsisi kuivalla maalla. _Lumilintu_ on viimeksi käynyt rannassa yli kaksi viikkoa sitten. Viimeisten rätisevien radiolähetysten hiljennyttyä Eino ja Tuuli ovat mieluummin säästäneet polttoainetta antamalla veneen ajelehtia tuuliajolla kuin uskaltautuneet minkäänlaisen ihmisasutuksen lähelle. Sakun mielestä se on periaatteessa viisas päätös. Niinä lyhyinä hetkinä, kun hän on saanut kuvotukseltaan nukuttua, hänen painajaisensa ovat olleet täynnä vääntyneitä raajoja, epämuodostuneita kasvoja ja särkyneitä, vaikeroivia ääniä.

Käytännössä _Lumilinnun_ jokainen keinahdus vahvistaa tunnetta, että märkivien rakkuloiden muodossa tuleva kuolema saattaisi kaikesta huolimatta olla armollisempi vaihtoehto.

* * *

Kaino ja Tuuli ehtivät rämpiä saaren päästä päähän ennen pimeän tuloa, eivätkä havaitse kierroksellaan mitään ränsistynyttä ulkohuussia huolestuttavampaa. Eino taiteilee veneen niin lähelle rantaa kuin pystyy ja vakuuttaa, että polttoainetta on vielä sen verran, että sillä päästään keväällä Oraviin hakemaan täydennystä.

Jos vene siis säilyy talven yli ehjänä jäissä. Vaikka syksy on ollut poikkeuksellisen lämmin ja sateinen, järven pinnalla on ollut jo useampana aamuna riitettä, eivätkä kunnon yöpakkaset ole enää kaukana. Saku ei paljon veneistä tiedä, mutta hänkin ymmärtää, ettei jäiden puristus tee rungolle hyvää.

Kukaan ei sano sitä ääneen. Eikä sitä, ettei polttoainetta välttämättä ole keväälläkään saatavilla.

* * *

Mökkikin on pieni, mutta ilmeisen tiivis. Kaino ja Eino joutuvat vääntämään sorkkarautaa yhteisvoimin saadakseen lukon murtumaan. Kaapeista ei nopealla vilkaisulla löydy jyrsijöiden jälkiä, eikä Misu-Misukaan vaikuta kuulevan rakenteista epäilyttäviä rapinoita.

Aino löytää aitan seinustalta kuivia polttopuita ja sängyn alta sytykkeeksi soveltuvan Iltalehden, jossa revitellään Matin ja Mervin seikkailuja parin vuoden takaa. Leivinuuni savuttaa aluksi, mutta alkaa lopulta vetää Einon kiivettyä henkensä uhalla puolilahoja tikkaita pitkin poistamaan hatun piipun nokasta. Veeti kaivaa yläkaapista säilykkeitä, joiden parasta ennen -päivä ei ole vielä mennyt, ja Tuuli täydentää saalista metsästä löytyneillä suppilovahveroilla, jotka näyttävät vain hieman vettyneiltä. 

Saku kyyhöttää tuvan nurkassa ja toivoo, että lattia lakkaisi keinumasta hänen allaan.

* * *

Ensi ei suostu nukkumaan.

Ehkä hän, toisin kuin isänsä, kaipaa aaltojen lempeää liekutusta. Ehkä hän ei pidä mökin nurkkiin pesiytyneestä kylmänkosteasta tuoksusta, jota leivinuunin lämpö ei vielä ole onnistunut täysin karkottamaan. Joka tapauksessa tyttö kitisee ja kurtistelee pikkuruista nenäänsä Ainon sylissä rauhoitteluyrityksistä välittämättä.

Tuuli ja Veeti ovat jo vetäytyneet toiseen kamariin nukkumaan. Tuvasta kuuluu hetekan narinaa Kainon kääntäessä kylkeä. Tummat varjot Ainon silmien alla erottuvat kynttilänvalossakin, kun hän hyssyttelee vauvaa parisängyn laidalla.  
”Ei sillä nälkäkään voi näin pian olla”, hän mutisee. ”Ja vaippa on vasta vaihdettu.”  
”Pieru eksyksissä”, Eino analysoi ovensuusta kokemuksen syvällä rintaäänellä. Veetin ensimmäisistä vuosista selviäminen on tehnyt hänestä ainakin omissa silmissään lastenkasvatuksen ylimmän asiantuntijan. Juuri nyt lankomiehen kaikkitietävyys ei kuitenkaan jaksa ärsyttää Sakua, sillä Einokin näyttää siltä, että on kohta nukahtamassa pystyyn.

Saku on ainoa, joka ei ole lopen uupunut. Nyt kun merisairaus ei enää turruta syyllisyyden tunnetta pahoinvoinnin alle, Einon kumara ryhti ja harmahtavat kasvot saavat hänen omatuntonsa kolkuttamaan. Kuten yleensä, muut ovat raataneet niska limassa sillä aikaa, kun Saku on voivotellut hyödyttömänä huonoa oloaan.

”Painu pehkuihin”, hän kehottaa Einoa hiljaa. ”Sinä myös”, hän sanoo Ainolle. ”Minä voin nukuttaa Ensin tuvan puolella, ja Kaino voi tulla tänne nukkumaan.”  
Aino on liian väsynyt vastustelemaan edes muodon vuoksi. Hän ojentaa käsiään äkäisesti huitovan vauvan Sakulle ja lysähtää saman tien pitkälleen vuoteelle, silmät suljettuina.

Kamarin ulkopuolella Eino taputtaa Sakua olkapäälle hieman liian kovaa.  
”Yritä pitää tyttö hiljaisena”, hän mutisee luoden Sakuun merkitsevän katseen. ”Kaiken varalta vain.”  
Saku on melko varma, että Einon tukehtuvalta moottorisahalta kuulostava kuorsaus kantautuu pidemmälle hiljaisessa yössä kuin Ensin hennot inahdukset, mutta hän pitää mölyt mahassaan ja nyökkää langolleen.  
”Nuku hyvin.”  
”Sitä samaa.”

* * *

Kainoa ei tarvitse kahta kertaa käskeä siirtymään kamariin nukkumaan. Saku istahtaa natisevan hetekan reunalle ja ymmärtää saman tien, miksi: jouset ovat painuneet keskeltä syvälle kuopalle, jossa nukkuminen on varmasti kaikkea muuta kuin mukavaa.

Onneksi Sakun ei ainakaan vielä tarvitse kokeilla hetekan nukkumaominaisuuksia. Ensin kärttyisä kitinä on nimittäin hyvää vauhtia yltymässä kunnon itkuksi, eikä istuallaan hyssyttely selvästikään riitä rauhoittamaan häntä. Saku ponnistaa huokaisten takaisin jaloilleen. Ehkä kävely tuudittaa tytön uneen.

Misu-Misu tuijottaa heitä syyttävästi uuninpankolta, silmät kynttilänvalossa kiiluen. Ikkunan takana talvi-ilta on lohduttoman pimeä.

Yksittäinen lumihiutale leijailee lasiin, sitten toinen.

* * *

Tuntia myöhemmin ikkunan alareunaa kuorruttaa hento lumikerros, ja Saku on kävellyt tuvan päästä päähän varmasti satoja kertoja. Siitä huolimatta Ensi on edelleen itsepintaisesti hereillä ja parkuu täyttä häkää.

Saku on tehnyt kaikkensa. Hän on yrittänyt röyhtäyttää Ensiä olkapäällään, kiikuttanut tyttöä käsivarsillaan moninaisissa eri asennoissa ja pompotellut tätä polvellaan (pää huolellisesti tuettuna kuten neuvolasta saadussa oppaassa neuvottiin). Hän on tarkistanut vaipan ja tarjonnut uniriepua. Epätoivon yltyessä hän on jopa yrittänyt laulaa. _Ihhahhaan_ ensimmäiset säkeet saivat kuitenkin Ensin rääkäisemään niin närkästyneenä, että Saku katsoi parhaaksi pitää suunsa kiinni.

Kaikista rauhoitteluyrityksistä huolimatta Ensi vain huutaa selkä kaarella ja pää punaisena. Hänen kiukkunsa näyttää tarttuneen Misu-Misuunkin – kissa mouruaa uuninpankolla turkki pörhöllään, häntä pystyssä ja paksuna kuin pulloharja.

”Älä nyt sinäkin aloita”, Saku puuskahtaa eläimelle. Misu-Misu ei tottele. Eipä tietenkään, sehän on kissa. Kunnolliset pienten tyttöjen isät eivät tiuski viattomille luontokappaleille lapsensa läsnä ollessa. Kunnolliset pienten tyttöjen isät osaavat rauhoittaa lapsensa nukkumaan, vaikka tutit, helistimet ja Vauva-lehdet olisivatkin jääneet maailmanlopun yllättäessä kotiin.

Sakun kierros tuvan ympäri on jälleen päättynyt nurkassa nököttävän kirjahyllyn ääreen. Mökin omistajilla ei selvästikään ole lähipiirissään lapsia. Hyllyssä on kunnioitettava kokoelma sienikirjoja, jokunen nikkarointiopas, Valitut Palat vuodelta 1979 ja Raamattu. Alahyllyt täyttää tummaselkäinen kirjasarja, jonka selkämyksistä Saku ei saa heikossa valossa selvää. Varmaankin vanhoja tietosanakirjoja. Tatut ja Patut, Aku Ankat ja lorukirjat loistavat poissaolollaan.

_Toisaalta, mitä näin pieni vauva muka kirjojen sisällöstä muutenkaan ymmärtää?_ Saku vetää hyllystä ensimmäisen käteen sattuvan sienikirjan ja kiikuttaa sen tuvan pöydälle kynttilän ääreen.  
”Suippumyrkkyseitikki. Heimo: Cortinariaceae. Suku: Seitikit. Syötävyys: tappavan myrkylli- ”  
Ei. Saku työntää kirjan sivuun, mutta vahinko on jo tapahtunut. Aiemmin illalla syödyt sienet tuntuvat pyrkivän tarmokkaasti takaisin ylös. Miten hyvin Tuuli _oikeasti_ tuntee sienet? Mitä jos myrkky tekee jo tuhojaan Sakun elimistössä? Miten Ensin käy, jos –

Erityisen äänekäs rääkäisy katkaisee nousevan pakokauhun kierteen. Myrkytyksen kourissa tai ei, Sakun ensisijainen tehtävä on saada tyttärensä rauhoittumaan yöpuulle.  
”Kokeillaan toista kirjaa”, hän ehdottaa Ensille äänensävyyn, joka toivottavasti kuulostaa isällisen rauhoittavalta, vaikka hänen sydämensä tykyttää edelleen. ”Mitäs mukavaa täällä kirjahyllyssä olisi? Katsotaanpa vaikka tuonne alahyllylle, siellä näyttää olevan… ai, ei se olekaan tietosanakirja. Isi luuli väärin. Se onkin _Suomen kansan vanhat runot_. Vähän niin kuin lorukirja”, Saku höpisee. Onneksi Eino ei ole kuulemassa. Sakulla ei ole lankonsa silmissä liiemmin uskottavuutta, ja tällaiset älynväläykset tuskin parantaisivat tilannetta.

Vihaisesta kiemurtelusta päätellen Ensikään ei ole vakuuttunut. Saku valitsee silti umpimähkään kirjan rivistön keskivaiheilta ja asettuu sen kanssa pöydän ääreen.  
”Kuuntelepas Ensi, mitä täältä löytyy… No tämähän sopii hyvin. _Painajainen lapsella_.” Saku korottaa ääntään. 

”Makaa, makaa manan koira,  
Tuuvu, tuuvu Tuonen koira!  
Mene sinne, kunne käsken:  
Isäntäsi iltasille,  
Emäntäsi einehille,  
Muorisesi murkinoille.”

Ensi päästää hämmentyneen nikotuksen – ja vaikenee. Saku kiiruhtaa jatkamaan lukemista.

”Jos et sinä sinne tyyvy,  
Sitte minä sinut manaan  
Kirkon kiiltävän kitoihin,  
Sotalauvan lappiolle.  
Jos et sinä sinne tyyvy,  
Sitte minä sinut manaan  
Tuonne Ruijan tuntureihin.  
Siell’ on muutki murhamiehet,  
Ikuset pahantekijät.”

Ensin ikäisen lapsen ei pitäisi pystyä näyttämään keskittyneeltä, mutta kun Saku vilkaisee tytön kasvoja, tämä tuijottaa takaisin silmiään räpäyttämättä.

”Siell’ on suvet suitti suussa,  
Karhut rautakahlehissa,  
Käärmehet rekiperässä.  
Jos et sinä sinne tyydy,  
Sitte minä sinut manaan,  
Sian mustan sieramehen,  
Porsahan rököttimehen.  
Panen paskatunkioksi,  
Joka nurkan nuolijaksi.”

Sakun tuurilla hän on juuri opettanut lapselleen ensimmäisen kirosanan. Se ei kuitenkaan tunnu tällä hetkellä kovin suurelta hinnalta mökkiin laskeutuneesta hiljaisuudesta.

Jopa Misu-Misu on vaiennut, vaikka sen karvat ovatkin edelleen pörröllään. Kissan kiilusilmät tuijottavat rävähtämättä tuvan ainoaa ikkunaa siitä huolimatta, että ulkona on pilkkopimeää, eikä ikkunasta näy muuta kuin lasista heijastuva kynttilänliekki.

Ensi venkoilee Sakun sylissä. Kun hän kääntää katseensa alas, tytön pää on kääntynyt samaan suuntaan kuin kissan.

Sakun niskakarvat nousevat pystyyn. Mökin hiljaisuus ei tunnukaan enää helpottavalta. Päinvastoin: se saa jokaisen hengenvedon kuulostamaan liian äänekkäältä, ja Sakun mieleen muistuu äkkiä, ettei mökin murrettu ulko-ovi ole lukossa, vaan se on viritetty pysymään kiinni pelkästään Einon epämääräisen jeesusteippiviritelmän varassa. Heidän oli tarkoitus korjata se myöhemmin –

Ensi pingottaa selkänsä kaarelle ja vetää keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaa tavalla, jonka Saku on jo oppinut tunnistamaan. Sitä seuraa poikkeuksetta veret seisauttava rääkäisy. Misu-Misu sähähtää uuninpankolla kuin varoittaakseen.

Saku nykäisee runokirjan lähemmäs niin äkkinäisesti, että on vähällä kaataa kynttilän.

”Lähde lempo lentämään,  
Hii’en poika hiihtämään…” 

Rääkäisy jää tulematta. Ensi rentoutuu vähitellen Sakun sylissä. Painostava tunnelma väistyy vähitellen sanojen soljuessa hämärään tupaan.

Muutaman runon jälkeen uuninpankolta alkaa kuulua kehräystä. Saku ei silti lopeta lukemista, ennen kuin kynttilä on palanut tyngäksi ja Ensi tuhisee hänen sylissään syvää, sikeää unta.

* * *

Saku herää harmaaseen aamunsarastukseen. Hänen kyljessään Ensi venkoilee puoliunessa ja hamuilee levottomasti suullaan.  
”Äiti hoitaa tämän osuuden”, Saku mutisee tyttärelleen noustessaan vaivalloisesti istumaan. Heteka on odotusten mukaisesti vääntänyt selän jumiin.

Aino tuskin raottaa silmiään, kun Saku laskee Ensin hänen viereensä, mutta alkaa uneliaasti hapuilla yöpaitaansa pois tieltä. Kaino rötköttää vatsallaan sängyn toisella laidalla, kasvot tyynyyn upotettuina. Hän ei osoita elonmerkkejä Sakun hipsiessä varpaillaan ulos kamarista.

Ulkona maa on ohuen lumikerroksen peitossa. Sakun hengitys höyryää, kun hän kiertää mökin taakse, missä ulkohuussi nököttää puiden katveessa. Lumen pinta on lähes rikkumaton. Vain yksittäiset eläimen jäljet – ketun? mäyrän? Sakun erätaidot eivät ole kummoiset – johtavat mökin kupeelta rantaa kohti.

Hän koukkaa katsomaan jälkiä tarkemmin huussista tullessaan. Tallautuneesta lumesta päätellen eläin vaikuttaa pyörineen jonkin aikaa aivan tuvan ikkunan alla, ennen kuin on lähtenyt järvelle päin. Onkohan mökin alla hiiriä tai myyriä, jotka ovat kiinnostaneet petoeläintä? Saku kumartuu lähemmäs – ja hänen sydäntään kylmää.

Punaisessa maalipinnassa on syviä, tuoreita uurteita, jotka ulottuvat ikkunanpuitteen alta lähes maahan asti. Ikään kuin sitä olisi raavittu pitkillä terävillä kynsillä.

Ikään kuin jokin olisi yöllä yrittänyt kaivautua sisään seinän läpi.

Tai sitten Sakun yli-innokas mielikuvitus on jälleen tekemässä hänelle tepposet. Ehkä raapimisjäljet eivät oikeasti olekaan kovin tuoreita. Ehkä mökin omistajilla on ollut kissa, joka on teroitellut kynsiään mökin seinustaan. Ehkä on silkkaa sattumaa, että jäljet ovat saman ikkunan alla, jota kohti Misu-Misu yöllä sähisi.

Saku ottaa silti aitan seinustalta mukaansa tukevan, rautakärkisen lapion, ennen kuin lähtee seuraamaan jälkiä rantaan.

* * *

Supikoira kyhjöttää liikkumattomana vedenrajassa. Harmaanruskea turkki sulautuu hyvin rantakivikkoon. Ilman lumeen jääneitä jälkiä eläintä olisi ollut vaikea huomata. Vain pyöreät korvat liikahtavat pystympään Sakun lähestyessä.

Saku pysähtyy parin metrin päähän. Supikoira ei yritä paeta sen paremmin kuin hyökätäkään, ei edes käänny häntä kohti. Läheltä katsottuna se näyttää pikemminkin surkealta kuin uhkaavalta. Turkki on resuinen ja takkuisen oloinen, häntä ohut ja huonossa karvassa. Sakusta eläin näyttää melkein hytisevän järveltä käyvässä tuulenvireessä.

Raskaalla lapiolla aseistautuminen alkaa tuntua hätävarjelun liioittelulta. Tuollainen paleleva karvakasa tuskin selviää kevääseen asti muutenkaan. Sakun käy eläintä sääliksi.  
”Eipä sinusta taida meille vaaraa olla, vai mitä?” hän puhelee supikoiralle. Eläimen pää nytkähtää aavistuksen häntä kohti. Sen silmät ovat kiinni.  
”Mutta et sinä tähänkään voi jäädä. Hus, painu metsään siitä. Hus, mene jo!” Saku kalauttaa rantakiveä lapion kärjellä.

Supikoiran silmät rävähtävät viimein auki. Paitsi ettei sillä ole silmiä. Verestävät silmäkuopat pursuavat matomaisia lonkeroita, jotka kääntyvät Sakua kohti eläimen kohottautuessa hitaasti jaloilleen.

Rusahdus, joka supikoiran niskasta kuuluu lapionkärjen iskeytyessä nikamien väliin, on kamalin ääni, jonka Saku on ikinä kuullut. Silti hän kohottaa lapion uudelleen. Uudelleen ja uudelleen, kunnes auringon ensi säteet jo valaisevat puiden latvoja ja viimeinenkin lonkero on lakannut liikkumasta.

* * *

Eino löytää hänet saunan takaa yökkimästä. Edellisillan ruoka on jo tullut ylös, mutta vatsahappoja on vielä jäljellä. Ne polttavat kurkussa niin, että ainoa mitä Saku onnistuu kähisemään on: ”Rannassa. Älä koske siihen.”  
Ehkä Eino aistii tilanteen vakavuuden, tai ehkä Saku näyttää hieman mielipuoliselta verisen lapion kahvaa puristaessaan. Joka tapauksessa Eino ei kysele mitään, vaan kääntyy ja lähtee saman tien hölkkäämään rantaa kohti.

Saku sulkee silmänsä ja nojaa painonsa lapion kahvaan. Hänen jalkansa tuntuvat huterilta ja korvissa humisee. Lumi narskuu Einon jalkojen alla, kun hän palaa hitain askelin rannasta.  
”Kuollut kuin kivi, mutta parasta polttaa raato varmuuden vuoksi. Hyvä että polttopuita on aitassa reilusti valmiina.” Einon käsi laskeutuu Sakun olalle. ”Saari pitää haravoida läpi uudelleen. Jaksatko tulla mukaan? Lapiolle voi tulla käyttöä.”

Saku pakottaa silmänsä auki. Suoristaa selkänsä, vaikka hänen hartiansa tuntuvat raskailta, kuin niiden päällä lepäisi näkymätön paino. Nyökkää.

”Hyvä.” Einon hailakka hymy ei ulotu silmiin asti. Ehkä hän tuntee harteillaan saman painon kuin Saku. Ehkä hän on tuntenut sen jo pidemmän aikaa. Kuullut radiolähetysten hiljentyvän yksi toisensa jälkeen, nähnyt yhä harvempia vastaantulevia veneitä, tähystänyt turhaan rannoilta elonmerkkejä, ja tuntenut maailman muuttuvan vieraaksi ja vihamieliseksi. Tähyillyt _Lumilinnun_ ruorin takaa Saimaan pimeälle ulapalle ja kysynyt itseltään, kuinka kauan viisi aikuista, kaksi lasta ja kissa voivat selvitä keskenään, kun ihmiskunta on hiljalleen romahtanut heidän ympäriltään.

Ehkä Einokin on tullut siihen lopputulokseen, ettei vastauksella lopulta ole väliä, Saku ajattelee seuratessaan lankoaan kohti mökkiä, jonka edustalla Kaino teroittaa jo kirvestä. Että on parasta keskittyä ratkaisemaan yksi ongelma kerrallaan. Varmistaa, ettei saarelta löydy lisää yllätyksiä. Korjata mökin murrettu ovi.

Saada vauva nukutettua tänäkin iltana.

* * *

Ensi rauhoittuu yöpuulle jo muutaman runon jälkeen. Hänen hiljainen tuhinansa vaivuttaa Sakunkin nopeasti uneen.

Uneen, jossa hänen yllään kaartuu kylmä, kirkas tähtitaivas. Uneen, jossa hänen ympärillään levittäytyy tyyni, rannaton meri.

Uneen, jossa tyynen pinnan alla häämöttää pohjaton pimeys.

**Author's Note:**

> Tarinassa luetut runot on nyysitty iki-ihanasta SKVR-tietokannasta (skvr.fi). Ensimmäinen, kokonaisuudessaan lainattu runo on _Painajainen lapsella_ (5983), jälkimmäinen katkelma taas on runosta _Peseen synty-sanat_ (309). Ne tuskin oikeasti ovat SKVR:n paperiversiossa peräkkäin, mutta toivottavasti saan tämän taiteellisen vapauden anteeksi. 
> 
> Kiitokset oikolukijaksi uhrautuneelle kämppikselleni.


End file.
